


Beneath the Bed

by MindscapeWish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Gen, M/M, Silly Romance, alluded oviposition, jimbo lives under deus's bed, mentioned Sahir - Freeform, mentioned tentacle dick, technical voyeurism but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: Jimbo laments over his long distance relationship with Dipper while getting it on with a dust bunny beneath Deus's bed.Or, Jimbo's perspective of "An Interesting Night."
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Deus Cipher/Boopy Pines, Jimbo Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 8





	Beneath the Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Y0UAreAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0UAreAwesome/gifts).



Jimbo lay beneath the bed of Deus and Boopy, head resting on his pink donut plushie and a yellow duck blanket draping over his nearly naked body while he listened to the two get it on above him.

It wasn’t so bad down here. At least he could root on his friend. At this point of living beneath Deus’s bed, he knew exactly what things made both of them go nuts judging by sounds and their words. Paired with also knowing the sounds of them both finishing, he could declare it a good or lacking romp and help Deus out in planning the future one.

That is, if he cared. Deus knew he lived beneath his bed, but never acknowledged it after the first time.

Jimbo sighed quietly to himself, eyes roaming the floor. All he owned, his entire domain, fit beneath the queen sized bed, from the suggestive looking dust bunnies, to the stash of donuts, to the pile of empty, used lube bottles from when Deus ran out.

“Hey, at least I’ve got you guys for company,” he murmured softly, reaching an arm out towards the dust bunnies. They weren’t sentient or animated, but the cute little fuzzy ears were to die for. Tiny beady eyes stared straight out at Jimbo. He scooped one up in a hand and pulled it closer.

There was a distinct loud, high moan above them. Jimbo tuned out the dirty talk in favor of focusing on the dust bunny who was really giving him the bedroom eyes. Could that happen? He didn’t know, but he knew for sure he was interested.

“You come here often?” Jimbo cooed, waggling his brows. His chin rested on his palm, elbow to the floor. The dust bunny stared at him blankly, individual colored dust specs making its nose seem spotted.

“Oh, sorry,” Jimbo laughed, turning onto his stomach, “Are you taken?” A moment of silence. “No? Perf-- Am  _ I _ ?” His brows furrowed, lips pressing together.

That was truly a question. He was kind of a thing with Dipper-- as in they kissed and cuddled, sometimes fooled around, but nothing much. He hadn’t seen Dipper in a long time since he went to college and let it take up all of his time.  _ Was _ Jimbo still with him? He didn’t want to cheat on him, but at the same time, they hadn’t officially said they were boyfriends.

It was kind of like the term Sahir told him about! Friends with benefits!

“It’s complicated.” Jimbo sighed heavily and pressed his face into the donut pillow, the individual sprinkles poking into his cheeks. “I don’t know. I think I am but who knows?  _ He’s _ busy and  _ I’m _ busy…”

Jimbo was known to be the most optimistic one of the group. Diabo was the dark, brooding one that people didn’t bother, Deus was the player, Sahir was the slimy dickwad, CaBill was the bastard, and Jimbo was the bubbly one! He couldn’t afford to lose his spot as the designated pep talker. However he couldn’t help but feel like being down in the dumps.

No, he couldn’t do that! Dipper loved him and he loved Dipper, but as long as Dipper was away for school, Jimbo wouldn’t get any active loving. He… He was functionally abandoned, almost. So, dust bunny it is! Nothing shameful about it, plus it’s not  _ real _ , so it’s not cheating. Right?

Right.

“Why, what are you thinking?” Jimbo looked up from his donut of wallowing and pulled his lips into a smirk. This would be alright, just have fun. He blinked, eyes widening and cheeks flushing a warm pink against his tan skin. “Ohohoh, so forward~”

The dust bunny, once again, still continued to stare at him blankly. The bed’s springs creaked above them as Deus fucked Boopy raw with his tentadicc. 

Jimbo absentmindedly cheered Deus on in the back of his mind, but was more focused on this promiscuous bunny here.

“I’m not sure if you’d want to do anything down here, but be my guest,” Jimbo purred. He opened up the blanket he was still swaddled in invitingly, smirking over at the dust bunny. When it didn’t move (like it  _ shouldn’t _ ), he crooked his finger and the dust bunny came sliding over to his side. Thank god for magic, right?

He draped the blanket back over their forms, the dust bunny pretty much swallowed up by the cloth. He laid down onto his side, the donut plushie beneath his head squishing his cheek.

“Why don’t we snuggle instead?” He received no reply, but it was enough for him. Jimbo tucked the dust bunny into his side and closed his eyes, happily humming to himself. This was nice. The dust bunny had no heat, but it was still a figure next to him, something to hold.

It reminded him a lot of when he used to snuggle with Dipper. Ugh. Fuck this, emotions sucked.

( _ No matter how many lifetimes he would ever have, whether he was conscious of it or not, emotions would always be tough to grapple. _ )

At least he had Deus! Yeah, look on the bright side-- he had Deus. Deus was more than helpful, actually. When Jimbo came to him looking for comfort, Deus welcomed him into his lavish home to stay for a while until he felt more on his feet. He made delicious food that Jimbo practically died for, gave tight snuggles that warmed up his heart, and of course the signature butt pats. 

As for sleeping arrangements, Deus offered the couch or to share a bed when Boopy wasn’t around, but Jimbo had picked his happy in-between. It was the perfect balance between closeness for clinginess, but distance so he wasn’t stuck to Deus’s side.

Deus had looked down under the bed while Jimbo was setting up and said, “I’m fucking Boopy whether you’re under here or not, so pick your poison.”

Jimbo wasn’t dying at the moment, so at best it was expired cyanide. He listened to the high begs Boopy spilled, of “please!” and “more!” with nothing more than vague interest, his attention more focused on this sexy dust bunny.

“Am I bothered by this? Ah, no,” he hummed to his inanimate companion. “Are you? No? Good. I can distract you anyways-- I have donuts!” 

He opened his eyes to reach up to his stash of donuts. One with yellow and blue frosting was taken from one of the boxes and he bit down into it. The frosting smudged up onto his lips. 

“Want some?” Jimbo offered the donut to the dust bunny, who didn’t do anything as usual, but he nodded like it replied. “Okay, maybe later then.” He gobbled down the rest of his treat in two big bites, crumbs falling to the hardwood floor. Jimbo made a mental note to clean those up later so they didn’t have to fight invading rats. That always put a damper on things.

However, on the last bite, Jimbo nearly choked. “What?!” He stared down in awe at the bunny. “We just met, how could you love me?” A moment of silence. “I…” Jimbo looked away shyly, heart thumping in his chest. “I’ve never felt this way before either. Well… Maybe once.”

Once with a boy in a Pinetree hat who smiled as bright as the sun. Jimbo furiously pushed away the yanking on his heart strings.

“You’re just a dust bunny and I’m just a man, but our chemistry is undeniable! I love you too!” Jimbo bit his lip on a tiny squee and hurriedly leaned down for a kiss with his forbidden companion, only to be stopped.

There were the familiar sounds of both Deus and Boopy finishing. A heavy pause, then an irked, “Deus?”

Jimbo’s lips parted in a silent gasp. Oh  _ shit _ , Deus didn’t tell Boopy, did he? About the--

Millions of little rainbow beads came gushing out onto the floor, bouncing and spilling everywhere. A bunch rolled down into Jimbo’s domain.

The yelling Boopy did at Deus really told Jimbo all he needed to know.

Welp, there went his forbidden kiss. Oh well. Jimbo could always have one later when Deus passed out for the night.

Curiously, Jimbo took a singular orbeez and popped it into his mouth. The bead mushed and oozed a certain body fluid into his mouth. Yup, these were cum orbeez. At this point, he really couldn’t care. He’d done and seen worse.

“Sorry, sweetcheeks, but I’ll have to put a raincheck on that,” Jimbo told his dust bunny lover, scooting it back with the others. Now that they had finished, it was his job to offer some sustenance-- and perhaps an argument mediation. “I’ll be back for you!”

With that, he grabbed the open box he’d just eaten out of and popped out from beneath the bed.

“How about donuts!”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! It's another crackfic-- "Orbeez 2.0" but with a spin from our favorite donut man who lives beneath the bed. Happy birthday to the lovely, seksi, and fantastic Rangels! When you read this-- I love you so much, bitch! I considered naming this "Forbidden Love" but I felt it was a little too cracky for my taste, hah!
> 
> To anyone not familiar, Jimbo is Rangel's Amnesiac AU Bill design. (Asmo)Deus is terroiart/ThiccLog's Bill design, Sahir is Sinnarbar's Bill, and the innocent baby Boopy is gingerbimber's Dipper design. This hierarchy of Bills is massive! So many complex stories, but once again, not mine to tell.
> 
> Please consider checking out my tumblr mindscapewish-writes and supporting me! I'd love to hear what you guys want to see from me or what you think.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments. They make my bad days so bright.


End file.
